rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Standardized Testing - RP
Bippwatt 19:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Evelyn looked over the mass of troops in front of her. Of course Bippwatt's orders would make her the damn Marine trainer. He knew how little patience she had, right? She looked over them again, seeing the gleaming surfaces of the faceplates of their Mk VI Simulation armor. It was all they would get until they proved themselves. "Alright, people. Today is going to be a Melee. Who here knows what a Melee is?", she asked. "I do, ma'am.", one soldier dared. "Very good, Marine. What is it?" "It's either a close range fight with melee weapons, or it's a vastly smaller force verus a vastly larger force, the larger one usualy made of separate groups." "Good! Very good. The latter definition is what we're going to do today. It's going to be all of you against me and a few select people." One of the Marines unwisely scoffed at that and burst out with "There is no way you can survive odds like those. There are over 500 of us here!" No one even saw her move, but next thing that Marine was on the ground with three-quarters of a ton of woman and armor on his chest and an energy dagger at his throat. "Learn from this, Corporal. You and your fellows may be the best of the best, but me and mine are the best of the best of the best. IS THAT CLEAR!?" "Yes." "Yessss....WHAT?!" "YES, MA'AM!" "Good." She stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Instead, he pulled her down and over. His combat knife came out and was suddenly poised right over her helmet. "Very good!", Evelyn burst out with a laugh. "But you have to watch someone elses weapon when you do that. Look down." He did and groned when he saw the energy blade, just a hair's breadth from sliding into his suit and likely cutting out one of his kidney's. "But still, well done.", she said with a smile. "Now. Head on over to the barracks, get some grub and I will see you all on the field. Likely dead, but hey! You can't learn to make an omelet without breaking a few eggs! DISMISSED!" The troops rumbled away and Evelyn sighed. They were geting there. Slowly... Bippwatt 19:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 19:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Void came up beside Evelyn, helmet tucked under one arm. "How's the training going? None of them proving to be too stubborn, I hope." Void cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Evelyn. "By the way, am I allowed to be on your team in the fight? I'd really hate to humiliate you." Blarg Spartan 999 19:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 07:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, please! Like you even could!", she said with a sneer. "Now, humiliate you? That can be made so..." She cracked her knuckles omniously. "But, yeah. You can join. I'm thinking about getting Elena and Sabrina for the team too. This little bout today is intended to prove that a small, well trained group can decimate a larger force. I think us four can do that, what do you think?", she said, reaching for the comm link to Dahak." Bippwatt 07:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 14:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, I think I could beat you, given a good opportunity." Void looked at the barracks, a crooked grin coming across his face. "And yes, I think the four of us can completely screw over 500 trainees. I could probably take them all if I was allowed to kill any of them, but that's for another day." Void cracked his neck with a very audible series of pops, then proceeded to slip on his helmet with a hiss of atmosphere adjustment. Welcome back. Typhon said through the internal speakers. What are we doing today? "Beating the crap out of 500 recruits." Ah, fun times ahead. "Hell yeah." Void turned back to Evelyn as he ran a basic diagnostics over his armor. Everything checked out perfectly. "Quick question: we doing armor abilities?" Blarg Spartan 999 14:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 18:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) She grinned at Void. "Och no! That would just be too harsh on the poor lads.", she said, in a reasonable facimile of a Scottish accent. She opened the comm and Dahak's Comp Cent spoke serenly.' Yes, Master Drill Sergeant? How can I help you?' "Hello, Dahak. Can you send Sabrina and Elena down here?" Elena is on her way. Sabrina is a bit...preocupied. The Norad has a sabatour aboard. She is in the process of securing said sabatour before he or she causes massive damage. "Shit...do we need to come up there?" Negitive. Marines are already en route. If Sabrina can not stop him or her, the Marines can. "Good. Well...in that case..." She paused. "How's Bippwatt doing? He ready?" "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?", a voice said from behind her. She spun and saw Bippwatt there, wearing his newly forged set of Illearth armor, his helmet in the crook of his arm. She hadn't seen him since he had returned and now that she did, all she wanted to do was hug him till she cracked a rib. Not that that would likely happen in that armor of his! "Hey, Void." Bippwatt waved at him. "Nice to see ya again." He slid his helmet on and grabbed the modified Stanchion Gauss Rifle on his back. Making a joke of it, it had a huge ass knife blade attached to the stock and it slung under the grip. Carved precisely into the blade, it said "Knifle". "Let's do this." Bippwatt 18:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 20:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) "And you call me too harsh." Void said, looking the Illearth armor up and down. "If anything, Bippwatt here is overkill. Complete f**king overkill." He looked at the Gauss rifle with a cocked eyebrow. "You could take them all without that, anyway." Void quickly shook hands with the former Freelancer, making sure his arm didn't break. "Still, nice to see you too, Bipp. Wouldn't be a party without ya." Bippwatt 08:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) "It's good to be here. But, you should be thankful that I dain to involve myself in your pathetic mortal dealings. Cause you know that thing Kerrigan says in the end of Brood War about being Queen Bitch of the Universe? Yeah....I make her look like a wannabe......" He paused, tilting his head to one side and looking up without tipping his head back. "I'm modest too.", he said after a moment. Evelyn laughed and cluched her middle. "Oh...", she said as she wiped her eyes a few seconds later. "Ah...that's my Dad! Always arrogant and sarcastic. Guess I know where I got it from, eh?" "Well, some of the sarcastic might come from Ark. Most of the arogent though comes from your Mom. You got my tenacity." "Riiiiight." The Pelican chose that moment to touch down on the ground. However, instead of just disgorging Elena, it disgorged Elena, Trell and Mhoram, plus about a dozen elite marines, with a Marine Colonel leading them. The Marines took up positions around the three of them. When they recognised Bippwatt, the Colonel murrmered apologies and could he please back up. With a cocked eyebrow, he did so, wondering what was going on here. "Master Drill Sergent Evelyn Avery and Fleet Captain Nikolai Reznor, you are under arrest for Treason and Conspiracy to Destroy Mission Vital Resources.", the Colonel intoned ominously. "What hell the fuck?", Bippwatt said dangerously. Bippwatt 08:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 16:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) "You want to say that again, Colonel?" Void said, his voice as cold as his name. "I'm not sure I completely understand..." While he spoke, Void's mechanical eye scanned all the marines and the colonel, the advanced sensors showing him what weapons and equipment they had. He slowly moved into a combat ready position, prepared for the worse. Blarg Spartan 999 16:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 01:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) "You heard me the first time, Captain. As of right now, you both have been stripped of all rank and will be taken to courts marshal immediately." "Colonel...who issued these orders?", Bippwatt said. "Fleet Admiral Sabrina Watcher, sir. The evidence is conclusive. A digital transmitter device was left in Captain Fitzgerald's quarters. The device proceaded to corrupt his neural implant and eventually he attempted to destroy Norad with explosives appropriated from the armory. He failed, thanks to the quick actions of Sabrina of Lothlorien. Fitzgerald was killed in the fight." "Fittzy is dead? Shit.", Bippwatt cursed. "I liked the guy quite a bit." "Well, okay. So, that's what happened, but how do we become the guilty parties here?", Evelyn asked. "The device has both of your finger prints on it and inside is a small transmitter from a MV IV Anduirl armor suit. You recently put in a request for a replacement part that matches this transmitter." He looked at Evelyn. "We've checked all the other suits. None are missing anything. "What the hell? I put my armor on a week ago and found a red status light. When I off-lined it and checked it out, I found that a piece was missing. I assumed it must have come out during the fighting or something and I requistioned another one." "A very quick and convenant cover story, but you're not fooling me. Corporal, EMP them." "It's Emp, sir." "Just do it." "Yes, sir." He held up the device and both Evelyn's and Void's suits shut down. By the time they came back online, the suits main power lines had been disengaged and they were removed from them and bound with neural restraint collers. "Goddamn it.", Evelyn said. "Why does this shit always happen to me?" 'The Next Day' "Goddamm it.", she said for the sixteenth time since coming into the cell. "I hate waiting." A door in the distance opened and boots clunked down the corridor and they waited to see who was coming to visit them. (I'll stop here and give Void a chance to say something.) Bippwatt 01:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 13:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) "Be grateful." Void said, meditating on the bed, crossed legs and all. "You didn't forget to put the EMP-shield over your mechanical eye last morning, and get knocked out for six hours because of it." He glanced down at the small spartan-esque bed, Evelyn slouching against it while sitting on the floor. "And besides, I'' had to share the room with ''you, so I'm probably more deserving of sympathy than you are." When the anticipated punch came, Void managed to flip gracefully over Evelyn's head, landing on the floor without a sound. When the footsteps came to around a meter of the door, Evelyn put a hand in the air. "You going to help a lady up?" "It'd be a stretch to call you a lady." Void replied as he pulled Evelyn to her feet. She quickly sucker punched him in the gut, throwing him against the opposite wall, then pinned him against the cold metal. The door opened, making both Void and Evelyn look at who had arrived, the former slighty red in the face from the hand that was around his throat. Blarg Spartan 999 13:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 22:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) "I can come back later if you want...", Bippwatt's cool voice drifted through the air and it's notes of amusment were blatent. "Nah. I just got done showing Void the error of his ways.", Evelyn stood back and released her grip on Void's throat. With a pat on the shoulder, she came up to Bippwatt. "What's the sitrep?" "Bad. I gotta say, if I didn't know you two, I would say you had done it. The evidence is rock solid. I have no idea how to get you out of this besides invoking a rather old and traditional rule...." "If it will get us out of here, do it.", Void said clearly. "Once taken in, within a week of that date, the accused may demand an arena to detirmine their guilt. If they win, they are obsolved of all charges. If they lose, well. It won't matter, since it's to the death of the accused. For you two, there is only one rule. Don't actually kill anyone. If you do, your guilt is proven and you will be targeted by a battery of MLA's and destroyed." "What equipment do we get?", Evelyn asked. "Your choice of armor and a single melee weapon. You are also permitted three flashbangs. Anything else has to come from your opponents." "Who are going to be trying to actually kill us and therefore will have lethal weapons." "Right." "Yeah. That's not skewed or anything. Battlefield?" "Your choice." "Right. When should we do this?" "Well, the first court date is tommorrow. I suggest we do it then, before the examination begins." "Right. Hurry up and wait then..." "Exactly." 'The Next Day' "This courts marshal is now in session.", the Supreme Judge of the court said. Coveniantly, that was occupied by Bippwatt, but he still couldn't do much, Director or no. "The Defense is allowed a pre-court plea. Please do so now." Evelyn took a deep breath and began. "In accordance with RFAN Directive 45-000-34-AV354-9, the Defense wishes to prove our innocence on the battlefield." There was a rustle as all the judges paged through their pads to the appropriate section. When they found it, there was a collective intake of breath. Having already known it was coming, Bippwatt began. "Very well. Your plea for Directive 45-000-34-AV354-9 is granted. You shall meet with Master-at-Arms Higgins to decide on battlefield and equipment. This court is now ajourned." --Bippwatt 22:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) {C {C}Blarg Spartan 999 01:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Void followed Evelyn as they were escorted to the armory. Once in the room, weapons of all kinds lining the walls, Void ran his hand over several melee weapons. After pausing at a moderately sized quarterstaff, he pulled it from the rack, whirling it experimentally. Satisfied at the balance, he turned to see what Evelyn was choosing. (If things go south, you mind if Reaper spontaneously jumps in?) Blarg Spartan 999 01:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 06:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) (I guess he can...Not that it will matter much, given what happens if we fail. But we won't. That would just be...well, cruel.) Evelyn stared longingly at a suit of Illearth armor, but sighed and walked up to her own armor. She opened the suit up and prepaired to put it on. She sat down and looked over to see Void swirlling a quarter staff. He looked over at her, nodding at the reliability of the weapon. Their eyes met and Evelyn was on her feet before she knew what she was doing. She rushed him and grabbed his head in-between her hands and brought her head forward. The kiss was deep and passionate. When Evelyn broke the kiss, she sighed. "Damn. Been wanting to do that since Epsilon Xandarius." (Epsilon Xandarius is the battle where Bippwatt died. The first time you brought Void in, in fact.) Bippwatt 06:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 13:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) (Gotcha) "That was...unexpected. And I can't say I haven't been wanting to as well." Void managed to say, staring into Evelyn's penetrating gray-blue free to correct it if I'm wrong, since I'm going off of the picture. eyes, his hands unconciously resting on her waist, the quarterstaff lying forgotten on the floor. "But...why me, of all people?" Blarg Spartan 999 13:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) {C {C}RecoveryFive 14:36, November 12, 2011 (Not sure how to do the time thing, sooo...*Shrugs helplessly*) Meanwhile, a Pelican flew into the Dahak's hangar and landed. The door opened, and out came two armored soldiers. One was brown colored with a white trim, the other red with a steel trim. "Alright, here we are." Freelancer Arkansas declared to his companion. "Now we need to find Bippwatt, Evelyn, and Void." he added. "Yes, sir." the younger man responded, looking around as they started walking. "You can dispense with the 'Yes, sir' buisiness, Blair." Ark told him. "I'm not going to jettison you into space just for being casual to me." Blair nodded as they continued walking in silence. RecoveryFive 14:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 23:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) (Use the signature button, or type four tildas...these things: ~) "I don't know. You have to be the only damn man in the world who asks that before ''the act, rather than after.", Evelyn said with a smirk. "Maybe that's why....you're a very rare type. We're a matched pair, I guess." She gazed back into his own eyes, one red and one sky blue. She waited. When Void refused to do anything, she sighed. "Do you need me to spell it out for you? I. Want. To. Get. Laid." With the final word, she flicked a finger against his skull and glared at him. ---- Bippwatt looked along the passage way and saw a pair of people walking along. Odd. That looked like... "Holy shit! Ark, where the hell have you been, man?!", he shouted, trotting towards him. "Who do we have here?", he asked, pointing with his chin at the new guy. Bippwatt 23:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 23:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "What, right now?" Void said skeptically, an eyebrow raised. "I had the impression that we were supposed to fight for our lives in an arena in a few minutes. Unless we were suddenly and miraculously aquitted within the last couple seconds." Blarg Spartan 999 23:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 22:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "OH! Men are so dumb sometimes. We still have an hour, for one! For two, I may be only six months old, but I lived 26 damn years in that time, so I got some big damn build-up of hormones. Now, take me now, or I will hit you in the head. Hard." She gripped him by the belt and pulled him to her. A knee gentlely pressed in between his legs, both enticing and warning him against going against her will. Bippwatt 22:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RecoveryFive 14:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}"We had a...problem at Ezio Altaria." Ark explained to him. "That bitch Rilinda led an entire damn army right on top of Alpha Company, and we had to go bail them out. We lost a few good men, but it payed off." He gestured to the man with the katana on his back. "This is Blair Foster, callsign Komodo. He used to be one of Project Freelancer's best assassins. According to him, he left after something really bad happened. Whatever it was, he doesn't like to talk about it." "It's an honor, sir." Komodo said, saluting Bippwatt. "By the way, we ran into another armored guy out there. Came with Rilinda and the others. We better watch out for him, because he could be a problem. He pretty much demolished Fire Team Zulu like they were nothi-" Ark added. Then he stopped, and a slight frown appeared on his face. "Where are Evelyn and Void?" he asked Bippwatt, looking worried. RecoveryFive 14:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 14:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (OOC: Were you referencing Melkor?) Blarg Spartan 999 14:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RecoveryFive 14:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (OOC: Yeah. I was having trouble with that part with a while, because I didn't know if I should reference him or not.) RecoveryFive 14:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 14:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (OOC: Just keep him very mysterious until his '''BIG REVEAL'. Other than that, I don't mind if he completely screws over a hardened team of badasses.) Blarg Spartan 999 14:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C {C}RecoveryFive 16:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (OOC: Ok.) RecoveryFive 16:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 23:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (PSST! Use the comments for OOC'S!) Bippwatt reached up and scratched the back of his head... "Well...someone tried to blow up Norad and then tried to pin it on them...they're suiting up now to go down to the surface. On my recomondation, they took the Trial by Battle. You know the one...I used a chopped up version of it to get rid of Norman." He sighed. "This time, however, it's gonna be the origanal thing. Basic and bare to the bones...They should survive." He glared at Ark. "AND DO NOT TRY TO HELP THEM! You'll just get thrown down there with them." He turned to Blair. "And this 'sir' thing...I'm not really an officer, so you don't need to call me sir." Bippwatt 23:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C}RecoveryFive 23:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Understood." Blair acknowledged. "Would you prefer if I just call you Bippwatt?" he asked. "That would be great." Ark agreed. "And you can call me Ark. Everybody does." He faced Bippwatt. "Don't worry, man. Even I'' wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. What worries me is that this is the Trial by Battle they're going on, not the Trial by skipping through meadows and weaving daisies into hats. People have died in this thing before." RecoveryFive 23:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 01:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) "And you're sure you want this?" Void asked, inhaling Evelyn's scent; and odd fruit flavor that was very tantalizing... Evelyn glared at him, balling a hand into a fist. "Okay, okay, just making sure." Void raised his hands in a mock surrender before adding drily: "Just be sure to be gentle, will ya?" Evelyn rolled her eyes before dragging Void into a tight embrace, mouths clamping firmly. Together, they fell to the floor in a frantic battle of 'who could get the other's clothes off faster'. During the 'fight', Evelyn managed to roll over so she was straddling Void. An eager gleam came into her eye as she finally ripped Void's boxers off. "Don't get cocky!" Void said, before frowning deeply. "Wow, that sounded better in my head..." Evelyn smacked the back of his head with a resounding ''whack. In retaliation, Void grabbed Evelyn and brought her to the floor in one fluid motion. "Hey, you said 'take me now', so I'm going by the earlier statement." Void said as Evelyn struggled against his surprising powerful grip. She relented, for the moment at least. "And you are absolutely sure?" Void asked again. "If you say that one more time..." "ALRIGHT, FINE!" Void bellowed, getting a good grip on Evelyn's body. "Just making sure so you won't break my neck afterwords if I'm 'less than satisfactory'. I'm not, by the way." Void added at the rolling eyes. "Just DO the damn deed already, will you!?" "Yes ma'am. Would you like a side of fries with that?" Void replied snarkily. Before Evelyn could retort, Void started. Their bodies started moving in synche, and Void could tell that even vivid memories of other person's encounters couldn't prepare Evelyn for the actual experience itself. Void let himself drift into a constant rhythem, with background groans, gasps, and moans of pleasure completing the experience. *** What seemed like several years later, Void and Evelyn were slumped haphazardly next to each other, panting heavily. Void inhaled the wonderful aroma of Evelyn's natural perfume, feeling himself nearly being intoxicated by the exotic scent. He was vaguely aware of pain emanating from his back and chest, and upon closer expection, he found that he had several deep scratches marring his physique that slowly oozed blood. With a glance, he saw that her fingers were red at the tips. I had sex with a creature that nearly killed me. Way to go. Void thought, making himself give a short, tired bark of laughter. "I take it...that I was actually more than adequate, Ev?" Void panted, looking over at the perfect form that was glistening with sweat. She giggled in a very girly way, making Void snort with supressed laughter. He reached over, gently pulling her into a warm embrace. She curled sensuously against his chest with a sigh as Void stroked her crimson silk hair. "I'll take that as a yes." Blarg Spartan 999 01:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 21:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It was strange, Evelyn thought. If anyone would have been prepared for it, she would have though she was. Really, she had all the memories of her parents. All three of them. And ALL of them. When Void began, she was suddenly worried that something was wrong, for there was a pinching...pain. It built into an ache and then a bone deep pain. She suddenly cried out then, but not for the pain. No, suddenly it had begun to feel really damn good. As Void sent his warmth deep within her, she felt a wave of heat building from both sides. When it reached a dizzying height, she was no longer precisely sure of what actually happened. All she knew was that it felt really damn good. Suddenly, she gasped and her back arched and everything snapped back into reality with a rush of ectasy. "Lord and Lady!", she gasped. ---- "Yeah...you can take that as a yes. Damn...that was good." She giggled again. "I sound like a damn schoolgirl.", she said, still giggling. Seeing the deep scratches, she peered into the dimmed room and at her fingers. Her eyes were perfectly adapted for the amount of light and she saw the red under her fingernails, along with bits of skin. "Opps." Bippwatt 21:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 00:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "Don't worry about it." Void said, a hand still absently carresing her hair. "I've had worse. Remember when Vakara tossed me into Stingray? Now that actually hurt." Void looked at the ceiling, before suddenly feeling a deep pit open in his stomach. He inhaled swiftly, not smelling Evelyn's scent at all. Something very bad was going to happen soon, but luckily Evelyn didn't see his face when the brief moment of shock flitted across it. A beeping sound came from somewhere behind Void, his discarded watch informing him of that they had ten minutes before the arena began. With a sigh, he managed to extricate himself from Evelyn's grasp without too much trouble. He began pulling clothes on, not able to wrench his gaze away from Evelyn. He certainly saw her in a much different light now, but it was more... A sort of...longing had taken hold in Void's chest everytime he glanced at Evelyn. He had a suspicion of what was happening, but couldn't quite believe it. He then proceeded to help her into her armor, and she, him. After the duo had finished suiting up, they took hold of their weapons and grenades, then strode into the uncertain fight ahead. Meanwhile, the pit became steadily deeper, the pain mingling with the longing. He tried his best to put Evelyn otu of his mind for the time being, but wasn't succesful in the least. (OOC: Quick addition, this is the background music for my last post: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hr76SVj3tE ) Blarg Spartan 999 00:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 00:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) As the beeping resounded through the hangar, Ark jumped in surprise. "The trial's about to start!" he exclaimed. "Come on, we can't miss it!" RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 00:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Bippwatt 00:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Evelyn's own stomach began to churn as she armored up and helped Void into his armor. She suddenly wished that they were both anywhere but here. She picked up a pair of Vigel sticks and handed them to Void. "Non-lethal, but they still hurt like hell when you get hit by them." She took her own pair, along with long, Titanium fiber whip and a handful of bolos. "Want anything else?", she asked. When Void finished his distribusion, she turned her back and picked a few more things up. Unobtrsively sliding the items into pouches and containers on her armor, she turned back to Void. "Let's go." ---- Bippwatt looked out over the impromtu battle field. It had been a long time since he had been here. Well, not really. It was maybe a full year at most. The old Lothlorien headquarters, burned out and decimated from the final battle that had been here a year before. He smiled at Evelyn's genius. What with having his and Linden's memory's, she would know this area like the back of her hand. And that would help them greatly, given that, even with the other advantages their enemies had, they didn't know the area as well. If only they could surive the two week long onslaught of a Trial by Battle.... ---- Evelyn sighed as she stepped off the Pelican's ramp. Figures. They wouldn't be dropped together. Instead, one would leave at one location and one would leave at another. Too bad she knew that would be what they would do and had spent the entire trip to the surface and Void's landing zone dialing in on his thought patterns. With her telepathy, she would undoubtbly be able to find him. She pulled one of her two Vigel sticks off her back and looked up as the Pelican climbed high and then shot forward, leaving her far behind. "Balls." She silenced her thoughts and streched out her power to feel for Void in the gathering darkness. Her eyes sealed shut and she began to make a mental image of the entire place from memory, instinct and her psionic power. A spark lit in the distance. The thought stream was...she stopped. Not Void. Not anyone she knew...no, wait. She did know this person. But who? She sent her sight out and saw the face of the Corporal she had pounced two days or ten years ago....that seemed so far away now. Then, she saw another pinprick. That was Void. He was sneaking up on the Corporal. She slid among the brush, cloaked and silent. She felt her way toward the pair, as invisible as the air. Her powers shielded any thoughts that would betray her and she closed the distance. Suddenly, she sprang up and the Vigel stick came across the Corporal's head with a hard twack. He would be out for a bit. The head sparked as the shock transmitted across to the Corporal's armor. It would be down for even longer than he would be out. Void stepped up beside her and she smiled. "My KO.", she said with a grin. Then, she turned and motioned Void to follow. Bippwatt 00:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Spartan 999 01:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "Of course." Void said with a wry smile. "Next one's mine, and you can't do anything to stop me!" Void took off, sprinting faster than humanly possible. Thirteen days, 11 hours, 57 minutes, 3 seconds, 7 nanoseconds, 9 whatever-comes-after-nanoseconds-and-I'm-going-to-stop-talking-now-, later... (OOC: I'm skipping to the good part, hope you don't mind. FYI: Twist ahoy...) Void and Evelyn stalked among the trees, staves at the ready. The last group of hostiles were right below them, about thirty in all. A quick series of hand gestures, and Void dropped down in the middl of the group, Evelyn following. With a whirl of staves, they engaged. (OOC Numero 2: Don't knock all of them out yet, I have something BIG coming up.) Blarg Spartan 999 01:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 01:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ark watched in anticipation as Evelyn and Void fought the guards. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, kick their asses, kick their asses, kick their asses! he thought frantically. RecoveryFive RecoveryFive 01:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC)